


Леди и Бродяга

by pink_cyberprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Femdom, all chatacters are adult, soft breath play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_cyberprincess/pseuds/pink_cyberprincess
Summary: Алиса уверена в себе, добра и прекрасна, как настоящая Леди. Куроо же, будто Бродячий Кот, жаждет ее ласки и ощущения принадлежности.





	Леди и Бродяга

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо большое чудесной Taoniri за бетинг.

Она не трогала его уже почти неделю. И теперь они вдвоем в душной гардеробной, и Куроо упакован в такое количество официальной одежды, какое не рассчитывал носить когда-либо вообще. Проклятье, на нем даже перчатки.

Куроо, как натянутая струна, стоит не шевелясь, едва дыша. Она так близко, что, кажется, он может почувствовать ее дыхание на своей коже. Ему очень хочется думать, что он может.

Когда она поправляет Куроо галстук, утягивая все туже, ее пальцы проходятся совсем близко к его адамовому яблоку. Он сглатывает, ловя ее фантомное прикосновение к шее, а в следующую секунду галстук впивается в кадык так сильно, что дышать становится действительно трудно. Он едва набирает дыхание на шепот:

– Алиса, пожалуйста. 

Она встречает его просящий взгляд уверенной спокойной улыбкой.

– Я лучше знаю, что тебе нужно, милый.

Она тянется рукой к его лицу, и на секунду у Куроо белеет перед глазами, то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от счастливого предвкушения, что сейчас она наконец-то дотронется до него. Ее рука замирает в паре сантиметрах от его лица, и Куроо кажется, он вот-вот свихнётся. Он не знает как ему хватает воли сдержаться и не уткнуться в ее чудесную ладонь, как бродячему коту. Она слегка машет рукой, жестом веля ему повернуть голову. Он подчиняется.

– Довольно сложно быть звездой вечеринки, если не можешь поддержать беседу, – едва хрипит Куроо. Он повинуется очередному ее жесту и поворачивает голову в другую сторону. Она делает шаг назад и проходится внимательным взглядом по его фигуре. Судя по всему, Алиса остается довольна осмотром.

Она ловит его взгляд и хищно улыбается, обнажив зубы.

– Тебе не нужно ни с кем разговаривать, милый, – это «не нужно» на ласковом кошачьем языке Алисы и Куроо означает «запрещено». – Выпить и поесть ты сможешь позже, я сама выберу и принесу тебе все, что сочту необходимым.

Куроо едва не потряхивает от ее обещаний. Боже, если он будет вести себя достаточно хорошо, может быть она даже покормит его с рук. Может быть, она позволит ему положить голову на ее бедра, пока он будет сидеть на коленях подле нее, контролируя дыхания, чтобы не кончить. Может быть она будет сидеть за столом и вести светскую беседу с их друзьями, не обращая на него никакого внимания, пока Куроо в исступлении целует ее пальцы, прося еще лакомства со стола. Может бы–

Он не уверен, как долго грезил наяву, но, когда он переводит затуманенный взгляд на Алису, та не выглядит огорченной его заминкой. Наоборот, она будто читает его мысли, будто знает, о чем он мечтал, будто насылает на него это наваждение.

Она дожидается пока взгляд Куроо не становиться до конца осмысленным и плавным движением ловит его подбородок тонкими пальцами. Мир Куроо сужается до размеров игольного ушка, и в этой новой вселенной существует только прикосновение Алисы и ее голос.

– Все что от тебя требуется сегодня, – говорит она, – это стоять рядом со мной и быть красивым.

Куроо едва дышит.

–  _ Да _ .

Он не уверен произнес ли он это на самом деле или только подумал. Но Алиса знает о нем все, она будто живет у него под кожей, она понимает, что ему нужно, она знает, что он скажет или подумает. А теперь она контролирует его дыхание и голос. Он доверяет ей всецело.

Она отпускает его подбородок, и это ощущается ужасно болезненной потерей. Куроо хочется проследить своими пальцами ее прикосновение, но ему всё ещё не разрешено двигаться, да и перчатки всё равно не дадут ему почувствовать тепло ее касания на его коже.

Алиса улыбается ему тепло и красиво, так что Куроо едва не дрожит, как хочет коснуться.

– Без глупостей, дорогой, – он машинально кивает, – не знаю как ты, а я уже соскучилась по тому, как ты таешь в моих руках.

Куроо и сейчас тает, от одного только обещания в глазах Алисы, от чувства уверенности что дарит ее голос. В этот момент существует только одна правда: делать всё, что говорит Алиса, и тогда все непременно будет хорошо.

Она берет его за руку и выводит в свет.

– Пришло время показать всем какой ты хороший мальчик.


End file.
